Esclava por un dia
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: Yuuki se sonrojo, αun no podíα quitαr ese recuerdo de su memoriα; estαbα en clαse deberíα poner αtención, pero no podíα el díα αnterior no lα dejabα. Comenzαbα sentirse un poco excitαdα.    ::Lemmon::


Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic de Vampire Knight. Ojala lo disfruten.

**Aclaraciones:** Contiene Lemmon, puede que Spoiler no es muy seguro & OCC.

Vampire Knight no me pertenece es propiedad de Hino Matsuri. Si fuera mío Kaname estuviera muerto y enterrado desde hace mucho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esclava por un día**

_By. __**Ilusion's**_

_[El sexo es una trampa de la naturaleza para no extinguirse]_

_Zero sonrio, de solo recordarlo le daban ganas de repetirlo; nunca en su vida se imagino llegar a esos extremos con Yuuki, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado._

_**·**_

_Yuuki se sonrojo, aun no podía quitar ese recuerdo de su memoria; estaba en clase debería poner atención, pero no podía el día anterior no la dejaba. Comenzaba sentirse un poco excitada_

**Flash Back**

**Pov Yuuki**

"Genial" pensé, Zero no pudo escoger peor día para hacer valer su cupón de "Yuuki como esclava por un día" Aunque he estado notando que Zero está algo ansioso, parece que el nivel E se acerca simplemente no quiero ni imaginármelo; no quiero perder a Zero.

Tome la bandeja en mis manos y camine a la habitación de Zero, al llegar entre sin llamar la mayoría del tiempo entraba a si, encontré a Zero con solamente un pantalón el torso totalmente al descubierto; estaba de frente a mí. Le ignore.

Tape mi rostro con mi cabello, no quería que él se diera cuenta de el ligero rubor que está en mis mejillas, seguramente se burlaría de mi. Deje la bandeja en la mesa de noche, sentía la mirada de Zero en mi espalda me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

**Fin Pov Yuuki**

**End Flash Back**

**·**

_Zero observo unos lugares más abajo del suyo y ahí pudo observar a la chica Cross que prestaba atención –como siempre- a la clase, sonrio arrogante el verla ahí le recuerda el cómo se veía la noche pasada_.

**Flash Back**

**Pov Zero**

Observe a Yuuki de espaldas a mí, de verdad creo que ya no podre resistir. La deseo tanto y me encantaría en este momento…

-¿Necesitas algo más?-pregunto aun de espaldas

-Yuuki-llame, ella me observo por sobre su hombro; me acerque a ella y la obligue a girarse por completo, sentí su olor a vainilla inundar mi nariz. Sin previo aviso me acerque a sus labios y los bese con deseo con un infinito deseo.

Paso sus manos por mi cuello y enredo su dedos en mi cabellos; respondía a el beso con la misma intensidad que yo. Con cuidado la recosté sobre mi cama y me recosté sobre ella sin poner mi peso sobre su cuerpo.

Mis manos comenzaros a acariciar su pierna y Yuuki soltaba pequeños suspiros que se apagaban en nuestro beso, mis pulmones pidieron aire así que me separe de los labios de Yuuki y comencé a besar su cuello sin dejar de acariciar su pierna.

**Fin Pov Zero**

**End Flash Back**

**·**

**Pov Yuuki**

_Suspire, esos recuerdos. No debería de pensar en eso menos en este momento teniendo a Zero tan cera a tan solo unos metros de distancia, suspire –de nuevo- Aun no entiendo el motivo de porque…_

**Flash Back**

Mis suspiros se habían convertido en gemidos, Zero había desabrochado mi camisa ó más bien la había destrozado, y ahora lamia mis pechos por sobre la te la de el sostén mis manos aun seguían en su cabello incitándolo a que continuara de vez en cuando bajaba mi mano por si dorso desnudo acariciándolo

-Yuuki-susurro con voz ronca-Dime que me detenga

¿Qué de detenga? No eso claro que no, me acerque a sus labios y los bese con ese deseo que el antes había puesto; Zero mordió mi labia inferior y yo abrí mis labios introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó una batalla donde ni él ni yo queríamos perder, continuo acariciando mi pierna.

Me separe de sus labios; lo empuje y me coloque sobre su cuerpo comencé a besar su cuello y lambí su tatuaje, comencé un camino de besos por su torso hasta llegar a el inicio del cinturón.

**Fin Pov Yuuki**

**End Flash Back**

**·**

**POV Zero**

_Sonreí de Nuevo, recordar como se había comportado Yuuki de verdad pensaría que no se trata de la misma chica con la que he vivido todos estos años._

**Flash Back**

Yuuki me observo y sonrio de manera dulce, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de mi pantalón cuando lo retiro por completo lo aventó a algún lugar de la habitación. Con cuidado desabrocho el botón pero antes de que pudiera hacer más la empuje y me coloque a ahorcadas sobre ella.

Quite el estorboso sostén; tome mi tiempo y observe los pechos de Yuuki, no eran grandes ni pequeños; eran perfectos. Comencé a besarlos, me encantaba escuchar como Yuuki suspira mi nombre y los gemidos que salían de ella, bese su vientre y poco a poco fue bajando, quite la falda y la deje solo en bragas, sonreí.

Acaricie su intimidad sobre la tela haciendo que Yuuki gimiera mas fuerte cosa que me encanto, retire las bragas dejándola totalmente desnuda, introduje uno de mis dedos en su intimidad ella gimió fuerte, sonreí –de nuevo- apreté el clítoris, apretó fuertemente las sabanas y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

**Fin Pov Zero**

**End Flash Back**

**·**

**Pov Yuuki**

_Sentí una fuerte opresión en mi intimidad, apreté las piernas con fuerza. No debo seguir recordando esas cosas; y menos en el lugar donde estoy. Pero no puedo evitarlo._

**Flash Back**

"Kami" pensé, Zero estaba muy experimentado. Realmente me está haciendo disfrutar, retiro su mano de mi intimidad y esta vez sentí como algo húmedo lo acariciaba trate de saber que era pero me fue imposible, erguí mi cuerpo. Verdaderamente lo estoy disfrutando.

Zero acerco su rostro al mío y me beso con fervor de igual manera respondí; lo empuje para ahora quedar el recostado y sobre el yo, me decise de el pantalón y Zero de su bóxer; al ver por primera vez el miembro de un hombre sentí un leve oleada de sorpresa, pero sobre todo mas excitación.

Sin vacilar tome su miembro entre mis manos y lo estruje Zero llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y gruño, sonreí; comencé a lamerlo lentamente al igual que con una mano lo acariciaba. El no dejaba de suspirar y gruñir.

**Fin Pov Yuuki**

**End Flash Back**

**·**

**Pov Zero**

_Mierda._

_Tengo un problema, ¿Cómo se me ocurre revivir todo eso? Y para colmo en medio de clase de ética si mi maestro se da cuenta ó si Yuuki se da cuenta, aunque si Yuuki se da cuenta tal vez tenga otros momentos que revivir._

**Flash Back**

Aunque es una inexperta, en este momento no lo parece. No quiero correrme en su boca; pero no quería que se detuviera. Lo que hacía en este momento me llena de placer, pero aun queda más que tiene que sentir.

La empuje y quede sobre ella, bese sus labios con más pasión que antes. Me separe de sus labios, busque su mirada y la encontré sin dejar de observarla separe sus piernas con cuidado me posicione en su entrada y poco a poco fui entrando en ella.

Al primer momento sentí como se tensaba, tenía miedo de hacerle daño. Si se lo hacía nunca me lo perdonaría, llegue a la barrera que me separaba de hacerla mía completamente, atravesé la barrera.

**Fin Pov Zero**

**End Flash Back**

**·**

**Pov Yuuki**

_Pedí permiso para salir del aula, no sé qué hacer. Me siento algo extraña puesto que esos recuerdos hacen que mi cuerpo reaccione de forma un tanto negativa en este momento._

**Flash Back**

Sentí un fuerte dolor, las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos. Los cerré con fuerza no quería que Zero las viera; poco a poco el dolor fue remplazado por placer, me moví un poco y eso ocasiono algo que me hizo sentir placer. Zero comenzó a moverse, entro y salió desde mi interior.

Yo ya no podía acallar mis gemidos. Simplemente no podía, Zero me estaba haciendo sentir. Algo totalmente nuevo y realmente grandioso no quería que se detuviera no quería que lo hiciera, pero lo hizo se detuvo.

-Grita mi nombre Yuuki-pidió en un susurro

Comenzó a moverse lenta y tortuosamente, quería que se moviera más rápido quería que lo hiciera ahora; lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que comenzara a moverse más y más rápido.

-Zero-grite en forma de suplica, en ese momento comenzó a moverse más rápido y cada vez más rápido hasta que sentí una oleada asombrosa de placer.

**Fin Pov Yuuki**

**End Flash Back**

**·**

**Pov Zero**

_Yuuki hace rato que salió. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? Tal vez se siente como yo en este momento, sonreí. Si es así necesita mi ayuda a si como yo la suya._

**Flash Back**

Yuuki llego a éxtasis y después de unas cuantas estocadas más me uní a ella, me mantuve en esa misma posición durante unos minutos más; después Salí de ella y me recosté a su laso. Sentí como se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

Tape nuestros cuerpos desnudos con una sábana blanca, bese sus labios de nuevo. Me acerque a su cuello lo lamí y después mordí, escuche un leve quejido por parte de ella; pero no opuso resistencia, después de eso Yuuki se quedo dormida.

Yo me prometo a mi mismo que seré el único hombre que tome el cuerpo de Yuuki, ella es mía; desde ahora y por lo que queda. Fui el primero y seré el último y único.

**End Flash Back**

Me levante de mi lugar y Salí del aula, comencé a buscar a Yuuki. La encontré saliendo del baño venia tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto mi presencia la jale del brazo y nos adentre en el cuarto de servicio.

-Zero-dijo sorprendida, sin perder tiempo bese sus labios. Ella correspondió de la misma forma que la noche pasada.

**Fin Pov Zero**

**·**

**Pov Yuuki**

Zero me estaba besando de nuevo, y mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar. Espero que no nos extrañen que esto va para largo. Comenzare a darle más seguido cupones de "Esclava por un día"

**FIN**

_[__Disfrutemos de la lujuria, el sexo y la pasión, hagamos el amor cada día y jamás digas que no]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero sus reviews.

Sayonara

~Nessy


End file.
